Bahh What Did I Do With You?
by Darkiise
Summary: Harry and Draco are having troubles and Draco looks for a sholder to lean on but instead he finds more.


"No Harry! It's not good enough. You can't keep doing this then saying you're sorry. You do this every time. I sometimes wonder if you really love me. I sometimes wonder why I am even with you."

"Please, baby, don't even say that."

"BUT IT'S TRUE!"

Draco hit his fists down on the desk. Harry looked up from his papers, tears rolling out of his emerald green eyes. Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes, a tear falling from his own.

"I don't know what to do."

"I am sorry Draco, it's just I really need to get these papers finished for the ministry or else I'll be fired."

"HARRY, YOU NEVER MAKE ANY TIME FOR ME! HAVE YOU NEVER NOTICED THAT?!"

"I do spend time with you, loads."

"Oh really? Like when Harry?"

"Erm, the other week."

"SEE!"

Harry dropped his head again. He ran his fingers through his hair and then clenched his fists. The anger rose within him.

"Draco, I can't keep focusing my attention on you all the time! I have a job to do! I need to protect people."

"Harry, I'm not asking for you to focus all of your attention on me, I'm just asking for you to be with me once in a while."

"When these papers are done ok?"

"NO HARRY, THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU'VE BEEN DOING THEM ALL DAY!"

Harry quickly stood which made Draco flinch back.

"DRACO! YOU'RE PATHETIC! ITS JUST ONE FUCKING DAY! I'LL BE FINISHED SOON IF YOU JUST LET ME!"

"BUT I WANT YOU NOW HARRY YOU JERK."

The anger had become too much and Harry grabbed Draco and pushed him up against the bookcase, Harry held Draco's arms tightly.

"Harry, let go of me." Draco cried.

"See! Your pathetic, just leave me alone."

Harry let go of Draco and began to head back to his desk.

"FINE, GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING PAPERS!"

Before Draco knew it Harry had turned and hit him. The poor blonde fell to the floor and hit his head on the sideboard. Harry just started at his lover.

"Leave me alone."

Draco got up. He glared at Harry and stormed out of the room. He headed for the front door, picked up his coat and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. From the office Harry shouted "WHAT THE FUCKING DOOR YOU TWAT!"

Draco walked across the gravel away from his house. The night was cold. It was a full moon so the night was dangerous. He didn't know where to go but he knew that he wanted to be as far away from Harry as possible. He walked for what seemed like an age when he came across Ron and Hermione's house. He stopped outside of the door wondering whether if he should knock on the door. Then just at that moment the door opened and Ron stepped out. He leant against the wall and lit a cigarette. He took a deep breath in and then out. A cloud of smoke floated off. Seconds later the garage door opened and Hermione sped out.

"Bitch," Ron muttered. Ron finished his cigarette and then he noticed Draco was standing next to the front door, looking down out of the drive.

"Oh, hey Draco. What brings you to my neck off the woods?"

"Had an argument?"

"Oh, err yeah."

"What about?"

"Don't worry yourself with it. Come in."

Ron stepped into his house and Draco followed. The cream walks were stained with remains of broken glass and beer. 'Big argument' Draco thought. He sat on the sofa and picked up a book which lay there. The cover read, 'Love. Is it real?' Draco pondered over this as Ron cleaned up the broken glass and wet floor.

"Want a drink of anything Draco?"

"Stella please if you got any?"

"Yeah loads."

Ron smiled at Draco then headed to the kitchen. He threw the bits of broken glass in the bin and the wet tea-towel on the washing pile. He opened the fridge and took out a few bottles of Stella and grabbed a bottle opener off the side. When he headed back into the room he noticed the bump of Draco's head and the redness on his face which was shaped.

"What's wrong with the side of your face? Someone hit you?"

"No," Draco said faintly, "I tripped and fell."

"Riiight, ok then."

Ron opened a couple of beers and sat next to Draco. He handed one of the bottles over and Draco gulped down its contents. He then picked up another bottle and rushed it. Ron put his hand out to stop Draco grabbing another one. When their skin touched something shot through Ron and he pulled it away. Draco picked up another bottle.

"Don't drink it too quick Draco, I still want to have a civilised conversation before you get plastered."

"Oh, erm ok then."

Draco took a sip. The little voice in his head kept telling him to not listen to Ron and to get as drunk as quick as he could so the pain would wash away btu Draco was strong and he resisted.

"How's work been then?" Draco asked.

"Slow to be honest."

"Hmm."

"What's up?"

"You and Harry still work in the same department?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well it's just that at home he's got loads of work on. So I'm a little confused to why that is after what you just said."

"He's been asking for more work that's why. He said that he just needs something to do."

"Bastard."

"What's he done?"

"Doesn't matter."

Silence fell on them. Every so often they took a drink.

"I want to do something."

"Erm, we can go out if you want?"

"Nah, I don't think so Ron. Not dressed for the occasion."

"Bah."

"Seriously, I just want to stay here. I know, I'll get more beers and we'll go on the Wii."

"Ok, I still haven't grasped it yet. Muggle technology is strange."

"Heh, me too but It'll be fun."

"Yeahh!"

Hours later the wizards were pissed and trying to play golf on the Wii. Draco's handset fell to the floor and he went to pick it up. Ron did to. Ron got their first and Draco's hand dropped on Ron's. They looked at each other, gazing into each others eyes. Draco wrapped his fingers around Ron's and with his other arm he put around Ron's waist and pulled him towards his own body. He kissed Ron. Ron did not pull back. So Draco tried it again and to his odd pleasure Ron kissed back. They became so involved in each other. Ron ripped off Draco's shirt and then his own. He led him up to his room. Draco pushed the red head down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He rubbed his crotch against his. Ron let out a moan. Ron traced his fingers down Draco's well toned body then unfastened his trousers. Draco took them off and took Ron's off. They kissed again, becoming more violent due to all the urges breaking through and growing. Ron got onto all fours and Draco entered Ron. Ron screamed out in pain and pleasure, not being used to it but also loving it at the same time. Draco places his hands on Ron's hips and banged him harder and harder. Sweat gently rolled down his face. After a few moments Draco stopped and Ron mounted the sweaty blonde. Draco panted and moaned, every so often saying Ron's name. His moans were like that of a girls and this turned Ron on more. Ron grew faster then he felt it.

"YES!" he screamed. He ejaculated into Draco. He came out and fell to the side of the well-experienced best friend of his. He breathed heavy. Draco started to masturbate to make the cum come. When it did he sighed. He leaned over Ron and kissed him again.

The crimson walls were blurry at first. The hanging of the bed were hanging at awkward angles. He lifted his hand to his head. It was hurting. 'Hang-over' he thought. He rubbed his head and then winced at the pain when he came across the bump he got yesterday.

"Harry!" Draco shouted.

He sat up with a start. He looked around the room. It wasn't his. Then someone moved in the bed that he was in. Draco turned slowly to see who it was. He saw the red-hair and that was enough.

"What did I do with you?" He whispered.

He threw back the covers and looked for his pants. He found them and put them on, along with his trousers. He sneaked out of the room. Just before he left he turned back and saw that Ron was awake. This made him race down stairs; pick up his ripped shirt and coat and leave.

"Fuck no" Said Ron.

When Draco arrived home he saw Hermione's car outside. He walked up to his house. The front door was unlocked which meant someone was awake. He crept in quietly and headed upstairs to his room. He looked around the door and saw Harry asleep. Draco threw his coat and shirt on the floor then stripped himself of his lower half. He went into the en-suite and took a long shower. The door to the bathroom opened and Draco shot around to see who it was. The glass of the shower had steamed up so he couldn't see. Then the doors shot open and stood in front of him was Harry. He jumped onto him and kissed him.

"I'm so sorry about last night."

"I'm the one who should be sorry Draco, not you."

Draco got down from Harry. He turned to pick up a towel and Harry gasped.

"What is it Harry?"

He wrapped his arms around his very confused, wet partner.

"Draco, I am so sorry. I didn't realise I hit you that hard."

"That's the bump from where I hit my head. You didn't do that."

"I wasn't on about the bump."

Harry wiped away the steam from the mirror. Draco looked in horror, his cheek was black and blue, and the bump on his fore head wasn't even that bad. Draco grabbed Harry's face.

"It will be ok baby. I'll just say I fell over."

"I'm sorry, if there is anything I could do to make it better."

"Well," Said Draco smiling, "There is something."

Draco smiled the cheeky smile of his and Harry was under. They made love in their bed and Draco had completely forgotten about what had happened that morning.

A knock interrupted the men and they stopped.

"Hermione?" Said Harry.

She came in with her hand over her eyes.

"Is it safe?"

"Yeh Hermione."

She took the hand away and walked to the side of the bed.

"Thanks for being there for me last night Harry. I think I'll go home now."

"Ok then and no problem, anytime."

"I would hug you but you look a little sweaty."

All three of them laughed. Hermione made her way to the door.

"Where were you last night Draco?" asked Harry.

"Oh I was at Ron's."

Hermione faced them.

"Ooh, so it was you I saw last night. I'm sorry I didn't say hi, I just had to get out of there."

"Its ok Hermione."

She waved then left. Harry looked at Draco smiling, then his smile turned into a expression of worry.

"What is it Draco?"

Draco had remembered and he also remembered every moment between himself and Ron from the night before, he wasn't as drunk as he thought he was. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. Harry followed him.

"What's wrong baby?"

When Draco had finished he flushed the toilet and looked up at Harry.

"I drunk a little too much last night."

"Ahh."

Weeks had passed and the hot night played on the minds of Draco and Ron. It wouldn't go away and it kept on haunting them so when they found out that Hermione had invited Draco and Harry to theirs for a meal they freaked.

"Hermione, can't we do this some other time love; I'm not in the mood."

"Hunny, you are never in the mood and you need cheering up. Harry said Draco hasn't been too good lately so it will be good for us to be together like we used to before."

Ron gulped then jumped when the sound of the door-bell rang through the house.

"Ahh that will be them, now Ron, try to be happy for me."

A couple of hours later all four of them were sat around the dinner table drinking and eating. Draco kept on looking at Ron. He wanted Ron to look back. But he didn't want him to look. He was all confused and stuck. Ron felt the same but more scared. The pressure got to much and he left the table.

"Ron? What's up?" Hermione got up to go after him but Draco stopped her.

"Hermione, I'll go."

"Okay then."

Draco left the table and headed upstairs. He had been meaning to talk with Ron. He found him in the bedroom.

"Ron…"

"Leave me alone."

"Please, talk to me."

"Talk! Draco, you violated me! You made me feel things that a man should never feel. You put your dick up my butt and I liked it! What's wrong with me?!"

"Maybe…" Draco picked his words carefully, "You have to question your sexuality."

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted.

Draco went for Ron and covered his mouth to stop him from shouting. Ron struggled against Draco but he didn't let him go. Draco pulled his hand away and crashed his mouth on Ron's. Ron didn't stop him and pulled Draco closer.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

They stopped and saw Hermione and Harry. Draco felt his eyes fill with tears. Harry went for Ron and hit him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!?"

"HE'S THE ONE WHO MADE ME FEEL LIKE THIS!" Ron shouted back and pointed to Draco. Harry looked at Draco, confused.

"What are you on about Ron?!"

Hermione looked very pale.

"They've had…"

Harry then looked at Hermione. Then it clicked. Harry fumed.

……………………………..


End file.
